Por última vez
by Agnes Malfoy Granger
Summary: Es la última noche que Draco y Pansy pasan juntos antes de las fatídicas vacaciones de Pascua en su séptimo año.


Por última vez

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la fría pared del pasillo de las mazmorras sentado en el suelo, justo al lado de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Iba en mangas de camisa, llevaba la corbata desarreglada y unos botones de la camisa desabrochados. Estaba preocupado, el Señor Tenebroso estaba muy enfadado por el fracaso de Dolohov y Rowle al dejarse vencer por tres adolescentes, habían dejado escapar a Potter y sus amigos. De eso hacía ya ocho meses, y estaba seguro que pronto llegaría el final. El Señor Tenebroso cada día se estaba haciendo más fuerte y cada día que pasaba sin noticias del Indeseable nº 1, estaba más impaciente.

Se había cansado de fingir lo que no sentía, de fingir ser malo, pero no podía exteriorizarlo, su familia corría peligro y él tenía el deber de protegerla. Había salido de la atestada Sala Común frustrado por los miles de pensamientos que constantemente cruzaban por su cabeza, pero sobretodo porque todos le hacían preguntas que él no sabía o no podía contestar y estaba agobiado. Al día siguiente partirían hacia sus casas para disfrutar de las vacaciones de Pascua y quería estar solo para mentalizarse de que le esperaba unos días infernales en compañía del Señor Tenebroso.

Escuchó un ruido procedente de la entrada a la Sala Común y enseguida vio una esbelta silueta que se acercaba a él. Sabía de quien se trataba, era la persona que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar toda la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Pansy Parkinson se plantó ante él, llevaba los brazos en jarras y hacía tamborilear un pie con impaciencia y esperó a que la mirase.

La mirada de Draco la recorrió de abajo a arriba. Sus esbeltas y marfileñas piernas estaban enfundadas en unas pulcras medias blancas hasta las rodillas para seguir con un breve trozo de muslo al descubierto donde le seguía una falda de colegial que enfundaba unas voluptuosas caderas que lo volvían loco. Le seguía una blanca camisa abotonada hasta justo donde empezaban sus senos. Su lustrosa y lacia melena azabache se desparramaba sobre sus frágiles hombros y sus labios rosados estaban contraídos en un favorecedor mohín, mientras que sus ojos verdes claro denotaban preocupación.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

El rubio la miró a los ojos. Quería hacer ver que no le pasaba nada, que estaba bien, pero sabía que a ella no la podía engañar, ella lo conocía demasiado bien. El Slytherin dejó caer sus hombros derrotado y bajó la cabeza sobre su pecho suspirando.

—No puedo más, Pansy. Quiero que todo esto termine de una vez por todas— la morena, de repente, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y lo abrazó—. Presiento que el final está cerca y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. No creo que vuelva más aquí. No como alumno.

—¿Entonces cómo?

—Como Mortífago, para matar— Draco la miró a los ojos y cogió el rostro de la morena entre sus marmóreas manos—. Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo, quiero estar contigo por última vez.

Sin decir nada más , los dos se levantaron del suelo y recorrieron los pasillos y corredores del silencioso castillo hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso. Draco pasó tres veces ante una pared desnuda, convocando la Sala de los Menesteres. Él sabía cómo funcionaba esa sala, era el único que había entendido su funcionamiento y no veía ningún inconveniente para sacar provecho de ello.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es la sala que utilicé para introducir a los Mortífagos el año pasado— le explicó Draco mientras la cogía de la mano y entraban en lo que parecía una amplio dormitorio—. Cambia según las necesidades del que la invoca.

Draco cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y avanzó hasta la amplia cama de postes que dominaba la habitación. No había nada más, ningún otro mueble que adornara la estancia. Cuando se giró las miradas de ambos chocaron. Poco a poco, draco se acercó a Pansy y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, mientras con la otra libre, le acarició la mandíbula y los sensuales labios para luego apoderarse de ellos en un arrebato de lujuria contenida.

Se besaron largamente, jugando con sus lenguas, haciendo que cada uno sintiera el sabor del otro. Las hábiles manos de Draco desabrocharon los pocos botones que cerraban la camisa de la morena y lentamente se la deslizó por los marfileños hombros, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello para besarlo, haciendo que la chica se estremecerse. Pansy casi arrancó la camisa al rubio, besando, lamiendo, arañando a medida que lo liberaba de la prenda.

Draco quería estar con Pansy por última vez. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a Hogwarts. El Señor Tenebroso estaba muy enfadado con todos. Hacía tres meses, había estado a punto de coger a Potter, pero se le había escapado de nuevo y cuando regresó a la Mansión Malfoy, descargó toda su ira en su familia. Sobretodo en su padre. Pero el Señor Tenebroso se atrevió a lanzarle un crucio a la única persona que en esos momentos le importaba más en la vida, cuando ella quiso proteger y defender a su padre: Su madre.

Draco vio con impotencia, ante sus propios ojos, como la figura de su madre caía al suelo y gritaba de dolor. Draco había sacado su varita para enfrentarse a Voldemort, pero su padre lo detuvo, le dijo que no interviniera porque, de lo contrario, acabarían todos muertos. Las cosas se habían complicado hasta tal punto, que pronto actuarían, pronto llegaría el momento de luchar contra la Orden del Fénix y él no quería dejar Hogwarts sin antes despedirse de sus amigos. El la Sala Común ya había hablado con todos, pero con la única que no había habado era con la chica que estaba con él en ese momento, la que había sido su novia durante dos años y medio. Había decidido que esa sería la última noche juntos, porque no estaba seguro de que sobreviviese a la guerra y tampoco le había dado esperanzas de seguir juntos. Lo suyo no era amor. No la amaba como se merecía. Para él, solo era un medio de desconectar de todo lo que le rodeaba. Nunca le había pedido para salir, simplemente surgió, y nunca lo haría. Solo estaban juntos para satisfacer su deseo, por nada más, pero tenía la sospecha de que Pansy sí sentía algo mucho más profundo por él, pero nunca se lo podría corresponder, eso le tenía que quedar bien claro a ella.

Pansy le acarició el fuerte pecho y siguió la caricia hacia el abdomen del rubio, sintiendo como los músculos de él se tensaban bajo su contacto. Cuando Draco sintió como la caricia de la chica iba bajando hacia más abajo dejó salir de sus labios un grave gemido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él para besarla largamente hasta quedarse sin aliento. La Slytherin se dejó llevar por la pasión y la lujuria del rubio. Deslizó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y hundió sus manos en el rubio cabello, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y profundizando el beso mucho más. Dejó que sus lenguas se tocaran y jugaran entre ellas y saboreó la dulzura de su aliento. A cada caricia o contacto que Draco recibía de la morena, se le iban borrando los oscuros pensamientos que aquella noche habían vuelto a acudir a su atormentada mente, dejando paso a una salvaje pasión que pensaba que no sentía. Cuando el aire les faltó de nuevo, Draco se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, que se habían oscurecido por el deseo, entonces Pansy se apretó a él, presionando su vientre contra la erección ya evidente del rubio.

—Tómame ahora, Draco. Hazlo.

Draco cogió el rostro de la morena entre sus manos y le dijo en un susurro, muy cerca el uno del otro:

—Eres la persona que más me ha comprendido, Pansy, pero no quiero que te formes falsas esperanzas con respecto a mí— mientras hablaba, Draco fue desabrochando la falda, dejándola caer a sus pies. Sus manos fueron subiendo por su espalda hasta el cierre del fino sostén de encaje blanco que ella llevaba—. Sabes que lo nuestro es puro deseo. Nunca ha habido amor y no lo habrá. Esta noche…— Draco se paró un momento, mientras sus manos abrían el cierre de la prenda íntima y liberaba sus blancos senos— …va a ser la última que vamos a pasar juntos. Aunque sobrevivamos a esto, no volveremos a estar juntos. Es por tu bien, Pansy.

El Slytherin la recorrió con la mirada, admirando sus firmes pechos, su cóncavo abdomen, sus suaves caderas y sus esbeltas piernas, largas y torneadas. Sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la enorme cama, depositándola suavemente, con reverencia, donde se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Primero con besos sutiles y provocativos, después con profundos y devastadores besos que arrancaron gemidos de sus gargantas.

Draco, poco a poco, fue bajando por la garganta de la chica, llegando a la base del cuello, lamiendo y aspirando el aroma a madreselva y rosas que exhalaba su lustrosa cabellera esparcida sobre la colcha. Luego subió hasta la oreja, para marcar su contorno con la punta de su lengua, para acabar besando el pequeño lóbulo. Volvió a marcar su sendero de besos hasta llegar, nuevamente, a la base del cuello, allí donde latía el pulso acelerado de la morena. Siguió bajando entre sus dos pechos de picos rosados. Primero se recreó en uno. Con la punta de la lengua rodeó el pezón, endurecido por la excitación, para después succionarlo y lamerlo hasta que Pansy empezó a retorcerse debajo de él, gimiendo y agitándose desesperadamente, loca porque la poseyera de una vez.

Pero Draco siguió su camino hacia el otro pecho, jugando con el pezón como había hecho con el otro. Pansy intentó protestar, pero el rubio la besó ardientemente para acallarla, pasándole la lengua por el contorno de sus labios y le susurró, contra su boca:

—Estate quieta, porque sino la agonía será más larga.

La morena se tensó bajo su cuerpo y el rubio esbozó una medio sonrisa. Enseguida el rubio volvió al lugar donde había dejado de trazar su sendero de fuego. Pasó los labios suavemente por su abdomen que hizo que el vello de la chica se erizara por el leve contacto, para llegar hasta el monte de Venus que estaba cubierto por el fino encaje de unas diminutas bragas. Lentamente deslizó sus finos dedos bajo la goma elástica y fue tirando de ella hacia abajo, despojándola de la prenda.

Pansy sintió las cálidas manos del Slytherin que recorrían su abdomen suavemente e iban bajando hacia sus muslos muy lentamente. Pronto pedió de vista la rubia cabellera, la vio que seguía el camino de sus manos. De repente sintió el cálido aliento del rubio sobre sus muslos y sobre la fina tela que la separaba de quedar totalmente desnuda ante él. Sintió como Draco le besaba en las ingles, en la parte interna de los muslos y finalmente besó su pubis, haciendo que la morena se arquease contra él, anhelando más, poco a poco, las manos del rubio volvieron a subir por las piernas de ella y le separó los muslos suavemente. Draco se levantó de la cama y la arrastró hasta el borde de esta, con una malévola sonrisa en los labios. Se situó entre las piernas de Pansy, la visión de aquella chica anhelante de deseo lo excitó aun más y casi estuvo a punto de enterrarse en ella y terminar rápidamente, pero se contuvo, quería darle todo lo que le había prometido.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y muy lentamente le separó las piernas. Pansy se incorporó sobre los codos, quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Draco le acarició los muslos y guió sus manos entre los suaves y húmedos pliegues de su sexo, fue explorando hasta que encontró el sensible nódulo que anhelaba sus caricias. Al sentir que los dedos de Draco jugaban con su punto más sensible, Pansy cerró los ojos y empezó a arquearse y a acompañarlo en sus movimientos. El rubio introdujo un dedo, lentamente, en el interior de la húmeda cavidad que estaba caliente y lubricada, preparada ya para él. Lo introdujo varias veces y en cada movimiento los gemidos de la morena eran cada vez más fuertes. Entonces, Draco se inclinó hacia ella y saboreó los suaves pliegues de su sexo, jugando con el vibrante nódulo con la lengua, dándole suaves toques que hacían enloquecer a la morena.

Pansy se retorcía, se arqueaba y gemía de puro placer, estaba a punto de llegar al más glorioso de los orgasmos obtenidos hasta ahora. Hundió sus manos en el platino cabello del Slytherin y lo apretó contra su sexo, haciendo más profundas sus caricias. Al sentir que la chica estaba al borde del orgasmo, Draco levantó la cabeza y se colocó encima de ella, haciendo que la morena se adentrase más en el colchón. La besó profundamente, haciendo que ella sintiese su propio sabor salado y exótico. Sin saber como ni cuando, Draco se había quitado los pantalones y los zapatos, quedando completamente desnudo, y ya se había colocado encima de ella para poseerla, pero Pansy lo lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Draco, sorprendido, la miró intensamente.

—¿Qué pretendes, Pansy?

—Ya lo verás— le contestó ella enigmática.

Pansy se colocó entre las rodillas del rubio y deslizó una de sus manos por uno de los fuertes muslos de él. La mano vagó por la superficie del abdomen y bajó hacia donde se encontraba la fuente del placer del chico. La morena miró vacilante a Draco. Nunca había hecho nada tan osado. Siempre había recibido placer, nunca lo había dado. Su mano se cerró en torno del duro miembro y lentamente empezó a moverla de arriba abajo. De la garganta del rubio salió un gemido casi animal y eso animó a la morena a inclinarse sobre el grueso miembro.

Rozó con los labios la punta inflamada que se estremeció al contacto, haciendo que del orificio de la punta, saliera una brillante gota. La chica la recogió con sus labios y la saboreó, era algo salado pero le supo a gloria. Draco la observaba estupefacto, nunca había hecho nada semejante. La observó como se inclinaba sobre él y al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su miembro se le cortó la respiración. Trazó un círculo en la punta del glande y fue bajando lentamente hasta la base para subir de nuevo. Se metió la punta en la boca, chupando y jugando con la lengua en su interior, haciendo que Draco se retorciera y gimiera bajo sus caricias. Pansy estaba llevando el ritmo hacia un punto culminante, hasta que de pronto el rubio se incorporó de repente y la apartó diciéndole:

—Si sigues así, no voy a poder terminar contigo— Draco la atrajo hacia él y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Se besaron largamente. Pansy le pasó los brazos por el cuello y enredó sus dedos por el pelo de él. Draco le pasó un brazo por la cintura, mientras que con el otro, le acariciaba los pechos. Pansy sentía la erección del Slytherin en su pubis y cada vez que se movía le rozaba su punto sensible, esa sensación le encantó y empezó a mover sus caderas friccionando su sexo contra el de él, pero Draco fue más audaz y la apretó contra él, levantándola lo suficiente como para poder penetrarla. Se hundió hasta el fondo en un movimiento rápido que cortó el aliento de los dos. Permanecieron quietos unos instantes, mirándose a los ojos con la respiración entrecortada. Draco cogió a la morena con firmeza de las nalgas y empezó a elevarla y bajarla rítmicamente, haciendo que toda ella se llenase de él en cada descenso. Draco hundió la cara entre los pechos de ella y los besó y chupó mientras Pansy echaba la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y Draco intentó acallar los gritos de la morena con un beso lento y sensual.

De pronto, el rubio la volvió a soltar y la hizo poner de rodillas sobre la cama, mientras él se ponía a sus espaldas y la abrazaba desde atrás. Pansy protestó pero Draco la acalló enseguida cuando la hizo poner las manos sobre la colcha y se hundió en ella desde esa posición. Lentamente, sin prisas, haciendo que la sensación fuera más que un tormento. Las sensaciones eran indescriptibles para ambos, en cada embestida querían más, querían sentirse más adentro del otro. Las embestidas fueron más rápidas y Pansy estaba al borde del abismo que se abría a sus pies, cuando Draco la hizo incorporarse. La morena se reclinó contra el pecho de él y las manos del rubio se cerraron en torno a sus pechos, una de las manos de él se desplazó hacia su sexo, donde sus dedos encontraron su punto sensible. Todos sus sentidos explotaron al compás de los movimientos de Draco, que no tardó en acompañarla hacia la cima del éxtasis, para los dos llegar al orgasmo en una explosión de sensaciones descomunal. Se quedaron rígidos y apretados el uno contra el otro y de repente se desplomaron sobre la cama cómo seres sin vida. Estaban exhaustos y se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sueño los venció.

Horas después, cuando el cielo empezaba a clarear, Draco se despertó con una extraña sensación de miedo, de premonición. Se levanto de la cama y se vistió rápidamente. Cuando estuvo listo miró a la chica que siempre lo había ayudado a sobrellevar todo, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

—Gracias, Pansy.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y desapareció hacia el pasillo, dejando a la Slytherin profundamente dormida, ajena a lo que se avecinaba en Hogwarts.


End file.
